


When in Rome

by PastelPenguins



Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Aziraphale discovers he has a kink, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: Another fic inspired by the prompt: Crowley's snakey habits
Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789609
Kudos: 19





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> The tentacled snake or tentacle snake (Erpeton tentaculatum), is a rear-fanged aquatic snake. It is the only species of snake to possess twin "tentacles" on the front of its head, which have been shown to have mechanosensory function. Its diet consists solely of fish.
> 
> The snake lives its entire life in the murky water of lakes, rice paddies, and slow moving streams, and can be found in fresh, brackish, and sea water.

Aziraphale had never known how much Crowley liked water until Rome, when Crowley invited him to one of balneum, Emperor Caligula owned.

  
“Honestly, Crowley, how have you eaten fish, and yet never tried an oyster?” He asked exasperated while Crowley miracled the entrance locked and slowly reverted back into demon snake form.

“Oh, that form’s new, what happened to the black and red demonic snake you could turn into?” He asked curiously and sat up straighter. Crowley was quite small, about 35in in length and was a blotched dark gray, even more peculiar were the two tentacles on the front of his head.

“Oh, this? I can look like any snake I want to look like, angel. There just happened to be one species I could choose from back in the garden. I’ve been trying them out though and I’ve taken a liking to this one lately.” Crowley projected his voice and wiggled the two tentacles enticingly, which caused Aziraphale to blush.

“Why, don't like it, angel?” Crowley asked curiously and dove under water, which was still clear enough for Aziraphale to see him doing happy little wiggles. Then when he looked at the tentacles again, he swallowed hard, they were moving in separate little wiggles that made his mouth go dry all of a sudden.

When Crowley came back up for air 30 minutes later and slithered up him, tentacles scenting the air instinctively and brushing against his nipple, on the way to rest on his shoulder. He had to force himself not to make an effort and test out how depraved Crowley could possibly be for a demon.

“Well thank you for the invitation, but I think I've stayed long enough. I’ll show myself out and we can try those oysters next time we meet.” He really hoped he had managed to keep the longing out of his voice and lifted Crowley off of him.

“Er, well alright angel, see you later.” Crowley projected again and dove back under the water, doing more happy wriggles and Aziraphale left, making sure that the doors still would be locked to any humans wanting to enter before Crowley left. Besides, he wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone else to know about his new discovery. 


End file.
